


Metal Gear Cornet

by fastpager200



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastpager200/pseuds/fastpager200
Summary: Konata and Kagami infiltrate an all-boys school in search of a treasure.





	Metal Gear Cornet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous lad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anonymous+lad).



> Quick birthday gift for a friend, doesn't actually have anything to do with MGS lmao

“Konata, did you seriously get me to cut my hair for this?” The two girls stood outside of the All-Boys School Without A Good Name, disguised as students by cutting their hair and wearing the school’s uniform. “This is serious, Kagamin, now hurry up!” With not much time left, the two ran into the nearest entrance, which just so happened to have a teacher in it. “And what are you boys doing over here during lunch?” the teacher asked. “Oh, uhhh, we were... peeing, standing up because we’re boys,” Konata replied using the deepest voice she could, as Kagami barely resisted the urge to facepalm. “And you got out before lunch began?” the teacher asked. “Yeah.” Konata responded as the teacher thought for a second. “Eh, okay.” the teacher responded, going back on his way as Konata and Kagami raced to the lunch hall with less than five minutes remaining.

“We’re here!” Konata announced quietly to Kagami and herself. “Just get on with whatever you’re doing so we can get out of here!” Kagami told her, as Konata already was trying to look through the crowd to find the goods. As she eyed up her treasure, she gestured for Kagami to follow as they went through all the students until finally making their way to the counter. “I’ll have three choco cornets, please.” Konata asked to the server. “And you?” the server asked Kagami, who fumbled with her words a bit before finally reaching “W-water...” The server handed them their orders as they responded in unison with a “Thank you!”, before the server retorted by clearing his throat. “You forgot to pay.” Then, it hit Konata and Kagami that they forgot to bring money. “Oh, sorry, I think we forgot to bring money in today, I’ll just- **KONATA!** ” Kagami was interrupted by seeing Konata running off as she started to chase after her. “STOP RIGHT THERE, THIEVES!” yelled Ringo Andou who was now in this fic because why not and was also running after Konata and Kagami. “WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS FIC?!” Kagami yelled. “BECAUSE NOBODY IS SAFE FROM THE LAW-” Ringo fell over a twig that was on the ground. “DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!” As Ringo tried to get up, Konata and Kagami quickly made their exit.

_ Later, in Konata’s Room _

“Well, that was probably the dumbest thing we’ve ever done.” Kagami said, as Konata was eating a stolen cornet. “Hey, these are the best choco cornets you could get around here, don't blame me.” Konata told Kagami as she continued to munch on her treasure. “You know, since we’re still in these uniforms, we could probably do a little bit of roleplay or something...” “We just barely survived Japan’s best cop, and that’s what you’re thinking about?” Kagami answered Konata with a question, as Konata shrugged and offered her a cornet. “Here, you won’t be disappointed.” Looking at the pastry awkwardly for a second, Kagami decided to give in and  _ holy shit this really was all worth it this is the best thing she’s ever eaten. _ “I take it all back, this entire thing was worth it.” The two sat there enjoying their food until only one of the three cornets remained. “So who eats this one?” Kagami asked. “Which part do you like more, the bread or the chocolate?” Konata asked as Kagami thought for a sec. “...The bread?” “You have the thin end and I’ll lick the chocolate from the other end.” Konata answered. “Interesting idea.” Kagami responded, as the two shared the cornet.


End file.
